Concerning Frodo and Sam
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Sam ponders his feelings for Frodo in Rivendell while said older hobbit is unconscious. The same thing happens in Minas Tirith. FRODO/SAM SLASH


Hey peoples. Here, I give to you, my first Frodo/Sam, aside from a New Fellowship, but that hasn't happened yet. :D

Uh… my best friend, Shay, gave me the idea for this, because we were talking about Merry and Pippin's and Frodo and Sam's obvious relationships while watching the Fellowship of the Ring.

Frodo's eyes are gawjuss. Just thought I'd let you know.

So, in this story, Sam ponders his relationship with Frodo in Rivendell, then it moves onto the end of the Return of the King when Frodo's unconscious in Minas Tirith after destroying my fricking 14 karat gold ring that I got from Kay. Jesus, what does a girl have to do to get a nice golden ring around here without it getting destroyed by two out of four smexii Hobbits? SAURON, I DEMAND A REFUND.

….

What? He told me that he was a salesman for Kay. –sings- Every kiss begins with Kay.

But no, I didn't have anybody kiss me. Jerk.

Okay, ONWARD with the storeh. :D

Oh, and once again, my computer provided me with lovely inspirational music from all three soundtracks and Kingdom Hearts (as in, the Winnie the Pooh and Halloween Town themes)

Though, the end of The Bridge of Khazad-dum always makes me cry. It's when the Fellowship are despairing over Gandalf's apparent death. D: Same with The Gray Havens… I mean, WTF Frodo? God, just leave Sam, Pippin, and Merry crying there instead of saying "Yo! Elrond! Let mah homies come with us, dawg." But nooooo, he just had to leave them there… asshole.

If I owned the Lord of the Rings… Merry and Pippin would be happily married with their son, Faramir (seriously… Pippin had a son named Faramir.) and Frodo and Sam would be parents to Elanor, Rosie would not exist, and Frodo would not leave Middle-Earth. So there. If you are too dense to tell from all those events that didn't happen, I DO NOT OWN.

And I don't own Into the West or May It Be, either. I guess Annie Lennox and Enya do.

~x~

Sam anxiously stroked Frodo's motionless hand.

"Please wake up soon, Mr. Frodo," he whispered, leaning forward to brush one of the older Hobbit's dark curls out of his closed eyes with his free hand.

Sam had been sitting by Frodo's side for two and a half days so far. Merry and Pippin had tried desperately to get him to leave and go eat something or get some sleep, but he refused. Hence Gandalf arranging for the Elves of Rivendell to bring him his meals in there, but Sam wouldn't eat, saying, "I'd best be waiting till Mr. Frodo awakes, then I'll eat with him."

There's a reason Sam won't leave Frodo's side. Something more than loyalty and the fact that Frodo was his master Oh yes, there was a serious reason. Though quite unsure when it had happened (for he knew it was long before he realized the truth), Sam knew that he had fallen in love with Frodo. He realized it when he realized he might loose Frodo.

Oh, how he wished his master would return his love, but Sam knew that'll never happen. So he settled for loving in secrecy, like a young Hobbit lass and a married lad.

"I love you, Mr. Frodo," he muttered, just as Gandalf came in.

Gandalf paused for a moment, and Sam had a flutter of panic as he wondered if Gandalf had heard. But the old wizard just smiled a small smile at Sam.

"I think it best if you took a break, Master Samwise," he said. "It's not good for you to be shut up with an unconscious person."

Sam nodded slowly as he let go of Frodo's hand and stood. When he reached the door, Gandalf spoke again.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes, Mr. Gandalf?"

"If you wish to confess your love to somebody, it's better to do so when they are awake."

With that, he gave a small wink and smile and shut the door. Sam gaped at the door.

"Oi, Sam!" called Pippin. "You're finally out!"

He was hand-in-hand with Merry. Sam envied them to be so carefree about their love for each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Merry. "Don't just stand there with your mouth open, staring at a closed door! Come and be merry and eat!"

Sam smiled slightly and grabbed the other hand that Pippin offered.

As they walked, he heard the sweet voice of an Elven lady singing somewhere.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: "We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  


_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West…

It took Sam a few moments after the song had ended to realize that they were all standing stock-still, entranced.

"Sam…" said Merry, the first to snap out of it. "You love Frodo, don't you?"

Sam looked up, startled and flustered. Then he nodded.

"It seems Frodo was the only one who can't see it," said Pippin, leaning on Merry.

"I think I'll go see if he's awake now," said Sam, breaking his hand away and quickly walking back to Frodo's room, a bright blush upon his cheeks.

When he reached the door, he knocked lightly and opened it.

Frodo was sitting up, his expression as peaceful as one could get.

"Well, Frodo," said Gandalf, standing. "I am sure Samwise would like to speak with you and make sure your health is in order, though, we have the Elves to do that."

He cast a knowing look at Sam.

"In any case, I need to speak with Aragorn and Elrond."

With that, he left, lightly closing the door behind him.

Sam beamed and sat in the chair next to Frodo's.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mr. Frodo."

"Same here, Sam. I'm not quite sure what I'd do if I lost you."

Sam looked into Frodo's large blue eyes, but not too closely, afraid of betraying his emotions.

"How do you mean?"

"You've been by my side for so long, Sam," said Frodo. "Losing you would be like losing a lover."

He chuckled and kissed Sam's hand.

Sam smiled again, a light of hope tearing through his heart.

~x~

"You did it, Frodo," said Sam, smiling at the once again unconscious Frodo. "You destroyed the Ring. You may have lost a finger, but the Shire is safe once more. I love you…"

Frodo's eyes fluttered and he muttered in his sleep, but the words were more of a sigh.

"Oh, Sam…"

Sam blushed, feeling tears come to his eyes, and left the room quickly.

~x~

Sam felt his heart light up as Frodo had eyes only for him, a light, thankful smile on his face. Pippin and Merry were chattering excitedly, while Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas stood, smiling at the three that were on the bed. (1) He heard nor saw nothing else but Frodo's beauty; his eyes; his hair; his pale skin, though flawed with cuts; everything about him.

"Alright, we have a feast to prepare for," said Gandalf. "Come along. Leave these two to bask in their glory."

"Two?" asked Pippin, shocked. "We helped too, you know—"

Merry's lips against his cut him off. "We have plenty of glory to bask in, Pip."

When the door was finally shut, Sam turned his gaze to Frodo, who still hadn't spoken.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Sam?"

"Why have you not spoken? Did I make you angry?"

"Not at all, Sam," said Frodo, smiling. "I'm just… speechless that we actually did it. Can you imagine? Two Hobbits! Halflings!"

"I can imagine," said Sam, sitting on the edge of the bed. "No… I can see it. Because we did it."

"Oh, Sam…" said Frodo, the same was he had in his sleep, only this time he reached out and stroked Sam's face.

Sam blushed and looked at the sheets.

"Did you mean it?"

Sam looked back up, inquiringly. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but what do you mean?"

"Well, there are two things," said Frodo, hesitatingly. "The first is what you said about Rosie on Mount Doom. Would you really rather marry her over anyone else?"

Sam looked at him guiltily. "No, Frodo. For the first time, I lied to you."

"Then who is it you'd rather marry?"

"You'll find out in due time. What else is there that you be inquiring about my meanings?"

"When… I was asleep," began Frodo, "I… think I woke up for a small bit… and you said you loved me. Was I imagining that…? Or did you really…? I also think I heard you say it back in Rivendell, Sam."

He placed his hand under Sam's chin and forced him to look up again, as he had looked back down when Frodo had asked the question.

"Please, Sam, answer honestly."

Tears slipped from Sam's eyes. "Yes, Frodo, I said it. And I meant it. But it's unnatural. I want to be with you, but it's not normal."

Frodo chuckled softly and wiped away the escaped tears. "Sam, we're not normal Hobbits. Most Hobbits hate adventures and wouldn't even want to dream about the things we've done. Saving Middle-Earth and all."

He kissed Sam softly, taking the auburn-haired Hobbit off-guard.

"I love you too…."

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

~x~

Awh, I loved that one. There was a huge debate in my mind on whether I should use May It Be or Into the West, so I used both. YAYZ FER THE FRODO/SAM SLASH! So… yeah… review cuz I love you and treated you with this lovely (yet somewhat crappy) story.

(1)~ Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, now, you sick pervert.

Oh, and I triple-dog dare you to go look up The Winnie the Pooh theme from Kingdom Hearts on YouTube. I'm listening to it as I write this and I'm awaiting it's turn to Concerning Hobbits………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Okay, it's Concerning Hobbits now. I love you! Thanks for reading. Flames will be made into a fire for Pippin and Merry to cuddle in front of.

Ja Ne~ (Japanese for "see you later")

~ Kelly


End file.
